midnightsynergyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick.com
Nick.com is a website owned and developed by Nickelodeon, launched in Octob er 1995. The website serves mainly as an online portal for Nickelodeon content, and offers online games, message boards, and individual websites for each show it has broadcast. Nick.com has received positive critical reaction, receiving various awards including a Webby in 2003. Positive praise has also been received because of the steps taken by the website to protect user privacy. The only Midnight Synergy game that was published on Nick.com was SpongeBob SquarePants Krabby Quest in 2005. History Nick.com was launched by Nickelodeon in October 1995.[2] Initially the website was available only using America Online's internet service. The website was later available to all internet service providers and became a strong promotional tool for Nickelodeon.[3] The website's popularity grew and in March 1999, Nick.com became the highest rated website for children aged six to fourteen years old. Nickelodeon used the website in conjunction with television programmes which increased traffic.[4] Nick.com also maintained a high level of respect for user privacy during the growth of the website.[5] In January 2000, develepers started discussing expansion of Nick.com to make it an even more desirable website for children to visit. Mike Skagerlind, the website's general manager at the time said "But we felt strongly that it could be a lot more. We basically wanted it to be the main place that kids go to on the Web." On June 4, 2000, the website redesign began. The interface was revamped and to make it more appealing to children and the most significant development was the use of Flash for animated graphics and buttons.[3] In 2001, Nickelodeon partnered with Networks Inc. to provide broadband video games for rent from Nick.com. The move was a further step in the multimedia direction that the developers wanted to take the website. Skagerlind indicated that over 50% of Nick.com's audience are using a high speed connection which allows them to expand the gaming options on the website. To accompany the broadband content, Nick Video was created. Initially it was a popup panel which showcased broadband content on Nick.com.[6] Turbo Nick was revamped and relaunched on July 1, 2005 as a sister website for Nick.com. The new website expanded on clips and content on Nick.com to provide full length Nickelodeon television shows.[7] The Splat on the website is glossier than on the TV. On September 27, 2009, Nick redid the site when the new logo came into effect. Nick News has been posted on the new site. Reception The critical reaction for Nick.com has been mostly positive, with the website winning numerous awards. In 1999 teachers. Nick.com also was awarded a Beacon award in the Education section. The awards reward excellence within the cable industry. The website has received two awards from the Broadcast Designers Association, getting a bronze award in 2001 and a silver in 2002.[8] In 2003 Nick.com received a Judge's Choice Webby in the Television section of the awards.[9] Nick.com also received positive attention for its privacy policies. In 1999 Nick.com received the first Internet privacy seal from BBBOnline, a subsidiary of CBBB that assesses privacy issues online.[5] Design Before 2000, Nick.com's design was mainly images and image maps allowing navigation through the website. Then, in June 2000, the website was expanded and redesigned with Flash-animated buttons and advertisements. Nick.com's design has changed repeatedly since then, with the website's current design making use of sidebars, web banners, and Adobe Flash. Services The Club Main article: The Club (Nickelodeon)The Club is a service provided by Nickelodeon on Nick.com. It is a virtual community that uses isometric 3D graphics. It allows the user to play games, watch video clips and explore locations based on Nickelodeon television shows. The service was launched January 30, 2007 as . Nicktropolis. The service was replaced by The Club on May 19, 2010.[10] Nick Video Main article: Nick VideoNick Video is a part of Nick.com that provides streaming videos of full or partial Nickelodeon episodes. Originally launched as TurboNick, showcasing broadband content such as video clips and games. The United States service was revamped in 2009 to Nick Video; unlike TurboNick, Nick Video focuses only on programs on Nick's schedule. TurboNick UK does not offer the same ability to watch entire episodes, but offers short clips from Nickelodeon TV shows instead.[11] New Game of the Week On January 6, 2006, Nickelodeon launched New Game of the Week, which is a service that showcases an Adobe Flash game based on Nickelodeon content. The first New Game of the Week was Jimmy-Timmy: Co-Pilot Chaos, based on Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner from The Fairly Odd Parents.[12] When the service was launched, Nick.com had over 228 million game plays in the same fiscal quarter, which was partially attributed to New Game of the Week.[13] A new game is showcased every Friday.[12] The New Game of the week of the year has had many wins on their SpongeBob games, such as Bikini Bottom Bust Up, Dunces and Dragons, The Attack Of The Lava King, and more. Nick Arcade Nick arcade is a series of games you can download on nick.com. After playing once you can buy the game you tried. Nickelodeon finally closed Nick Arcade on February 28, 2011 because they've completed making games. Nick Arcade games can be found on its sister website, Shockwave.com. References #'^' "Nick.com Site Info". Alexa Internet. http://www.alexa.com/siteinfo/Nick.com. Retrieved 2011-08-04. #'^' "Nick History". Nickelodeon. http://www.nick.com/all_nick/everything_nick/history_home.jhtml. Retrieved 2008-11-28. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nick.com#cite_ref-NickNet_2-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nick.com#cite_ref-NickNet_2-1 ''b] Owens, Jennifer (2000-12-11). "Nick at Net". BrandWeek. http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m0BDW/is_/ai_68533485. Retrieved 2008-11-28. #'^' "Nickelodeon TV & Online Are Perfect Together as Nick.com Takes Top Ratings Spot in March.". Entertainment Wire. 1999-05-19. http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-54675660.html. Retrieved 2008-11-28. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nick.com#cite_ref-Privacy_4-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nick.com#cite_ref-Privacy_4-1 ''b] "BBBOnLine Awards Its First Internet Kid's Privacy Seal to Nickelodeon's Nick.com.". Business Wire. 1999-05-03. http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-54526987.html. Retrieved 2008-11-28. #'^' Brown, Karen (2001-11-12). "Nick Looks to Gaming As High-Speed Revenue Play". MultiChannel News. http://www.accessmylibrary.com/coms2/summary_0286-10219501_ITM. Retrieved 2008-11-28. #'^' "Nickelodeon launches TurboNick broadband platform on Nick.com". Indiantelevision.com. 2005-07-07. http://www.indiantelevision.com/headlines/y2k5/july/july82.htm. Retrieved 2008-11-28. #'^' "Nick Awards". Nickelodeon. http://www.nick.com/all_nick/everything_nick/awards_home.jhtml. Retrieved 2008-11-28. #'^' "2003 Winners". Webbyawards.com. 2003. http://www.webbyawards.com/webbys/winners-2003.php. Retrieved 2008-11-28. #'^' "MTV Networks' Nickelodeon Launches Nicktropolis: Unprecedented Immersive Virtual Community Playground Featuring Gaming, Video and Social Interaction.". PR Newswire. 2007-01-29. http://www.accessmylibrary.com/coms2/summary_0286-29408432_ITM. Retrieved 2008-11-28. #'^' "Nickelodeon hire Ralph for interactive ME:TV @ The Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards.". M2 Presswire. 2007-10-18. http://www.accessmylibrary.com/coms2/summary_0286-33210219_ITM. Retrieved 2008-11-28. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nick.com#cite_ref-NGW_11-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nick.com#cite_ref-NGW_11-1 ''b] "Get Your Game On With Nickelodeon Online's 'New Game of the Week' Feature on Nick.com.". PR Newswire. 2006-01-17. http://www.accessmylibrary.com/coms2/summary_0286-12365715_ITM. Retrieved 2008-11-28. #'^' "Nickelodeon Heads into Eleventh Year as Number One Cable Network and Leader on Digital Media Platforms.". PR Newswire. 2006-03-28. http://www.accessmylibrary.com/coms2/summary_0286-14044737_ITM. Retrieved 2008-11-28. External links *Nick.com Category:Game Developers